


Lunatic

by soullessvoid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Full Moon, Magic, Moon, Moonlight, Original Fiction, Stars, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessvoid/pseuds/soullessvoid
Summary: Go stop for a while and let yourself float with the night.





	Lunatic

 

 

 

The light was such a bright white it bounced off the fluffs of clouds floating underneath it, bathing the earth in a blue glow. She stood, bare feet sunk into the grass, the cold of the night nibbling at her but easily ignored, breathing in the cool air until she could feel it in her lungs. 

 

Her eyes closed as her head tipped back, the moonlight seeping through her eyelids and casting her shadow behind her. Her breaths deepen, slow and calm, the sounds of the night; crickets, traffic, the clack-rumble of trains, and the occasional plane surround her as she imagines that she can feel the moonlight hitting her upturned cheeks, seeping into her body with the cold. 

 

She's swept up into the night, feeling like she's in another time despite the noise of the modern era surrounding her. Staring up at the bright light that almost drowns out the stars, feeling connected to the earth and the universe in a way she hadn't in a very long time. Time seemed to have just, stopped. Past, present, and future all in one moment. The night, the moon, and the earth all focused on one spot, one moment, one tiny insignificant person who will be there and gone again in barely a blink of the universe. 

 

For her, that moment, when everything stood still, she felt magical. Energy surging around her through the night, filling and refreshing her. Her eyes opened, stars, clouds, and moon continuing their long trecks across the huge sky. She wonders, in the back of her mind, if she might have been some creature of the night in another life or just that she was born in the middle of the night and had always been drawn to the quiet darkness that came after sunset. 

 

Right now though, she could hear someone calling her name, heading back into the almost-warm of the house, closing the door behind her with a sad longing and carrying a piece of moon in her heart. 

 

 


End file.
